Abracadabra
by purplephie
Summary: Summary : jaejoong dan junsu, kedua sepupu ini menyukai sunbae mereka yang terkenal popular dikalangan siswa shinki school, berkat bantuan changmin akhirnya kedua kim tersebut bisa mendekati incaran mereka! Namun apa yang terjadi jika tubuh mereka justru tertukar?


Tittle : abracadabra…..

Author : Purplephie

Genre : comedy romance, fantasy,yaoi

Pairing : YunJae, Yoosu

Summary : jaejoong dan junsu, kedua sepupu ini menyukai sunbae mereka yang terkenal popular dikalangan siswa shinki school, berkat bantuan changmin akhirnya kedua kim tersebut bisa mendekati incaran mereka! Namun apa yang terjadi jika tubuh mereka justru tertukar?

~~author pov~~

Kring...kring...

Bunyi alarm memecah kesunyian di kediaman keluarga kim, namun suara alarm itu tampaknya tidak mengganggu tidur kedua namja yang sejak tadi masih menikmati mimpi indah mereka, tepat pukul 8 pagi! Sepertinya akan terjadi keributan lagi pagi ini...

Kring...kring...

Untuk sekian kalinya alarm berbunyi dan membuat seorang namja imut dengan sangat terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya...

"haish... mengganggu sekali! Hoaammmm..." ucap namja itu menguap, namja imut itu lalu mematikan alarm dijam bekernya

"jam berapa ini?" tanyanya mengucek matanya

"jam 8? Heemm…. mwo? Jam 8?!" mata namja imut itu seketika melebar saat melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan

"hyung... ireonaaaaaaaaaaaa...kita terlambat...!" teriak namja itu beranjak dari tidur dan mengambil handuknya tergesa-gesa

"haishh... hyung ireona.." ucap namja itu beranjak ke ranjang milik sepupunya

"hyung...ireonaa..." teriaknya lagi sambil mengguncang tubuh sang sepupu

"wae? Berisikkk..." ucap namja itu menutupi wajah cantiknya dengan bantal berbentuk hello kitty

"ireona... kita udah terlambat! Kau tahu? sekarang sudah jam delapan jae hyung...!"

"iya-iya aku tahu jam delapan lalu apa masalahmu hah?! Aku masih mengan….mwoya?! Oh my god sun... arghhh... hari ini aku ada ujian..." ucap namja cantik itu beranjak dari tidurnya menuju ke kamar mandi

"hyung... aku duluan yang bangun! Harusnya aku yang duluan mandi!" protes namja imut itu

"haish... suie... pakai kamar mandi dibawah saja ne?" ucap jaejoong membuat junsu cemberut

"sireo...!" tolak junsu

"tsk.. aku duluan!"

Brakkk... jaejoong menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras membuat junsu berteriak kesal

"jae hyung aku mau mandi..!"

"ajusshi…. Chakaman! Jangan ditutup….." teriak jaejoong saat melihat pintu gerbang yang akan ditutup choi ajusshi, satpam shinki school

"haish… kalian lagi!" ucap choi ajusshi menatap malas jaesu yang memang sering terlambat itu

"ajusshi…. Biarkan kami masuk, please…."pinta jaejoong menunjukkan puppy eyes andalannya, namun jurus yang jaejoong tunjukkan itu tampaknya tak mempan untuk choi ajusshi!

"otthoke hyung? Hiks… hari ini pertandingan bola! Jika aku tak hadir mereka akan mendepakku dari club!" sedih junsu menyeka air matanya

"haish….. aku paling tidak bisa melihat anak ingusan menangis!" eluh ajusshi choi

"ya sudah… cepat masuk!" perintah choi ajusshi membuka pintu gerbang

"jinja ajusshi?" Tanya duo kim bersamaan

"ne…. " jawab choi ajusshi malas

"gomawo ajusshi…." Senang jaesu

"ya….ya…. kali ini saja aku berbaik hati! Sana pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" ucap choi ajusshi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat duo kim yang langsung tancap gas meninggalkannya

"anak-anak jaman sekarang sungguh terlalu….." eluh choi ajusshi

"suie…. Air matamu benar-benar mujarab! Kau lihat tadi? Choi ajusshi langsung luluh melihatmu menangis! Aktingmu hebat!" puji jaejoong

"akting apanya hyung? Aku serius….. hari ini ada pertadingan" jawab junsu mempoutkan bibirnya

"jinja? Kalau begitu sering-seringlah bertanding eoh? Biar kita selamat dari choi ajusshi! Haha….." tawa jaejoong membuat junsu mendengus sebal

"suie….. aku kelas dulu ne, aku ada ujian!" ucap jaejoong meninggalkan junsu menuju kelasnya

"dasar jae hyung menyebalkan! Apa tidak berterima kasih dulu padaku? Akukan yang menyelamatkannya?" kesal junsu beranjak menuju kelasnya, junsu menghentikan langkahnya saat melewati lorong kelasnya, junsu bersembunyi saat melihat sepasang kekasih tengah mengobrol dilorong itu

"haishh….. disaat seperti ini kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan si jidat playboy itu? Umma… aku mau masuk kelas!" kesal junsu menghentakkan kakinya pelan

"oppa…. Kapan kau akan kerumahku? Aku ingin sekali mengenalkanmu pada kedua orang tuaku" pinta seorang yeoja yang junsu kenal siswi dari kelas satu bernama tiffany

"kerumahmu ya? Hem…. Entahlah chagiya, aku lihat agendaku dulu ne? aku sibuk" jawab namja tampan bersuara husky itu memainkan rambut indah tiffany

"tsk, dasar playboy cap jidat! Aku heran… dimana-mana namja ini selalu saja tebar pesona!" batin junsu saat melihat Park Yoochun sang cassanova playboy shinki school yang amat digilai semua siswi shinki

"kita sudah satu bulan pacaran tapi kenapa oppa belum mengumumkan hubungan kita keseluruh sekolah?" manja tiffany memeluk yoochun

"ckckc…. Korban keberapa lagi yeoja ini? Hebat sekali namja sok tampan itu?!" batin junsu

"sabarlah…. Kita tunggu sampai tiga bulan, jika aku nyaman bersamamu…. aku akan umumkan tentang hubungan kita tapi jika kau tidak membuatku nyaman, aku akan memikirkan hubungan kita kedepan" ucap yoochun membalas pelukkan tiffany

"mwo tiga bulan? Seperti training pekerjaan saja?!" batin junsu lagi

"aku janji….. aku akan membuatmu nyaman oppa….." ucap tiffany

"yaksok ne…." ucap yoochun menunjukkan seringainya

"ckckc…. Aku turut berduka cita padamu tiffany sshi….. apa kau tidak tahu jika kau bukan yeoja satu-satunya disisi yoochun sijidat itu? Paboyaaa…!" batin junsu menggelengkan kepalanya

"kalau aku yeoja, aku tidak akan sudi menjadi kekasih si jidat itu! Sambung junsu lagi

"mau sampai kapan bersembunyi?" ucap yoochun membuyarkan lamunan junsu

"heh…. Kemana tiffany?" Tanya junsu saat tak sadar jika tiffany sudah tak berada bersama yoochun

"keluarlah….. Kim Junsu!" ucap yoochun membuat junsu terkejut

"haish…menyebalkan!"

"sejak kapan kau tahu aku ada disini?" Tanya junsu keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu mendekati yoochun

"sejak tadi…." Jawab yoochun datar

"berhenti mempermainkan yeoja, kau akan terima akibatnya…." Nasehat junsu

"wow….kau menasehatiku?" ucap yoochun mendekati junsu, membuat namja imut itu sedikit takut saat melihat yoochun menyeringai aneh

"ma….mau apa kau?" Tanya junsu saat yoochun mengunci tubuhnya hingga menghimpit tembok

"ehem… anak kelas 1A ne? aku hanya tahu namamu dan yang kutahu kau juga adik kelasku! Benar tidak?" Tanya yoochun membuat junsu mengangguk cepat

"baiklah, dengarkan adik kelasku yang imut-imut… jangan pernah ikut campur urusanku! Jika jika kau masih punya nyali menasehatiku….aku akan… " yoochun menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap junsu tajam

"akan…apa?" ulang junsu, membuat yoochun menyeringai

"akan kupastikan kau masuk dalam daftar incaranku, namja tidak masalah bagiku!" senyum yoochun mengelus bibir junsu dengan ibu jarinya

"mak…sudmu apa eoh?" Tanya junsu gugup

"wajah imut dan…" yoochun menatap bokong junsu dengan seringainya

"mau apa namja gila ini?" batin junsu was was

Chup….. tanpa ba bi bu lagi namja tampan itu dengan sepenuh hati mengecup bibir junsu! Membuat sosok namja imut yang berada dihadapannya kehilangan sedikit nyawanya

"bibirmu boleh juga….." senyum yoochun meninggalkan junsu yang masih mengumpulkan setengah nyawanya

"bibirku…." Junsu menyentuh bibirnya

"Namja itu… PARK YOOCHUN…. MATI KAU!" teriak junsu, sementara yoochun yang berada tak jauh dari posisi junsu hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar teriakan junsu

"arghhh… UMMA… SUIE DICIUM NAMJA PLAYBOY!" teriak junsu

"namja yang unik" gumam yoochun tersenyum

*Sementara itu…..

Jaejoong berlari menuju ruang kelasnya dengan tergesa-gesa, hari ini jaejoong harus ikut ujian matematika dengan sooman songsaenim! Jaejoong tidak mau terlambat dimata pelajaran seongsangnim terkiller di shinki school itu!

"omo…. Mati aku!" histeris jaejoong saat menatap jam dipergelangan tangannya

"aku tidak mau dihukum seongsangnim menyeramkan itu….." ucap jaejoong mempercepat langkahnya, tak sadar jika dihadapannya seorang namja tengah berjalan kearahnya

Brakkkk….. tubuh jaejoong menabrak namja itu! Jaejoong kehilangan keseimbangan hingga akhirnya terjatuh dan menimpa tubuh seseorang yang ditabraknya!

Chuppp…..

Mata indah jaejoong melotot saat merasakan bibirnya disentuh oleh bibir tebal berbentuk hati yang jelas bukan miliknya itu! Beberapa menit kedua namja itu masih saling menatap dengan bibir yang masih saling bersentuhan, keduanya mengerjapkan mata mereka hingga akhirnya….

"HUWWAAAAAAAAA…! MATI KAU…MATI KAU…."

Plakkk….plakkk…

"aww… appo…. YA HENTIKAN!" teriak seorang namja saat jaejoong dengan semangat 45 memukulnya dengan tas kesayangan jaejoong!

"hentikan katamu? Kau menciumku jung yunho pabo!" kesal jaejoong memukul yunho ketua osis yang digilai siswi shinki itu

"aku? Kau yang menabrakku bocah dan lihat akibat dari perbuatanmu, formulir milikku bertebaran pabo!" teriak yunho

"mwo? Aku… aku menabrakmu?" ucap jaejoong menghentikan pukulannya dan mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu

"kau yang menabrakku, kau sendiri yang menciumku dan kau malah memukulku!"

"lalu kau mau apa hah? Mau balas memukulku eoh?" tantang jaejoong

"haish…. Bocah menyebalkan! Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu!" kesal yunho

beranjak dari duduknya, merapikan formulir miliknya yang berjatuhan dan meninggalkan jaejoong yang masih menahan amarahnya

"YA! Mau kemana kau hah?" Tanya jaejoong saat namja tampan itu hendak meninggalkannya

"hey…tuan sok terkenal kau tidak membantuku eoh?!" teriak jaejoong kesal

"tsk… kau yang menabrakku! jadi untuk apa aku membantumu, namja cantik!" cibir yunho meninggalkan jaejoong

"apa katamu? Haish… aku tidak cantik jung yunhoooooo…." Teriak jaejoong kesal

"jung yunho pabo! Bibirku… hiks…." Tangis jaejoong meratapi nasib bibirnya yang sudah tak perawan lagi

Junsu menatap ngeri changmin yang tengah melahap makanannya dengan semangat! Junsu tidak menyangka namja jangkung itu mau saja disuap agar bolos dijam pertama pelajaran, akibat insiden ciuman yoochun, junsu tak bersemangat masuk kelas dan memilih duduk dikantin ditemani monster food shim changmin yang mau saja ditraktir makan!

"hyung kenapa kau mengajakku bolos? Tumben…. Biasanya yang mengajakku bolos jae hyung" ucap changmin bingung

"otakku blank…"

"otakmu kan memang sejak dulu blank"

Pletaaakkkkkkkk…

"aww….. appo!" jerit changmin mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak junsu

"ini semua karena namja kurang ajar si Park jidat yoochun ter playboy se shinki school!" kesal junsu

"yoochun? ahh… sunbae kita yang terkenal itu? Ada apa dengan namja itu?"

"bukan urusanmu!" ketus junsu membuat changmin mempoutkan bibirnya

"yunho sunbae…." Ucap junsu saat yunho sang ketua osis mendekat kearah mereka

"sunbae tersayangmu datang hyung..." goda changmin yang tahu jika junsu mengidolakan yunho

"junsu ah apa club kalian mengikuti shinki party minggu depan?"

"ne sunbae.."

"kau ketua club sepak bola, apa kau tahu? hanya club kalian yang belum mengembalikan formulir pendaftaran untuk acara itu, waktu pengembalian formulir akan habis... sebaiknya kalian segera mengembalikannya jika tak ingin dikeluarkan dari party" ucap yunho

"ne sunbae aku akan segera mengirim formulirnya" jawab junsu senang

"gomawo ne suie... aku pergi dulu" ucap yunho tersenyum

"ne sunbae.."jawab junsu

"uhuuukkk...uhuukkk..cieeee...ciee.."goda changmin

"haish...apa?!" kesal junsu

"aku tahu kau menyukainya hyung..." ucap changmin membuat wajah junsu memerah

"mau apa ketua sosis itu menemuimu, suie..." tanya jaejoong tiba-tiba muncul

"osis hyung bukan sosis!" ralat changmin

"apa peduliku, sama saja!" ketus jaejoong

"yunho sunbae hanya mengingatkan ku untuk segera mengembalikan formulir shinki party!" jawab junsu

"Pesta anak-anak itu? Huh…"

"kenapa hyung? Bukankah menurutmu semua pesta itu menyenangkan?" Tanya changmin

"tidak dengan pesta yang akan diadakan shinki school! Pesta kaku yang tidak mengasikkan!" eluh jaejoong mengibaskan tangannya seolah meremehkan

"hyung tidak masuk kelas?" tanya junsu mengalihkan topic pembicaraan, junsu begitu tahu jika sepupunya itu sungguh tidak menyukai pesta yang diadakan di shinki tiap tahunnya itu

"ini semua gara-gara...aahh maksudku, aku takut sooman saenim menghukumku karena terlambat diujiannya, jadi...aku memilih untuk tidak masuk kelas"jawab jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu

"oohh..." jaejoong tersenyum saat junsu hanya berO ria, jaejoong terpaksa berbohong! tidak mungkin jika dirinya memberitahu insiden memalukan yang baru saja dialaminya dengan sang ketua osis! itu sangat memalukan bagi seorang kim jaejoong!

tbc

aneh ya? Saya author baru mohon saran dan kritiknya, review please ^^


End file.
